Seductress of the Mist
by shirochanxmomo1220
Summary: Momo must make a choice: to follow her own morals, or to go against the law, and will she lose the love of her life when he finds out the truth about her? Read to find out. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Well, I hope you guys like this newest fic of mine. I'm not going to rate it M because, technically, there aren't lemons, but it's pretty close to being rated M. Anyway, please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Story: Seductress of the Mist

Chapter 1: Morals

Hitsugaya was busy studying in his room, waiting for all the information to become fixed in his head. When he felt a sudden cold breeze, he realized he must've forgotten to close the window. However, as soon as he turned around, arms around his neck and his lips sealed with a kiss.

Hitsugaya, at first, resisted the kiss, but soon all he saw everything turn black. When he woke up, he noticed a white veil surrounded him, and that he was in the arms of a young girl. Initially trying to escape, he found himself more and more turned on. Momo's hands landed on his thighs, covered by his shorts. Her hands moved to the covered erection, and gently rubbed it, forcing Hitsugaya to release a moan.

The two kissed passionately, but Momo found herself unable to go any further. Sure, she was kissing and groping the guy of her dreams, but she couldn't ignore the feeling of guilt. She moved Hitsugaya off of her.

Hitsugaya woke up abruptly, under the shelter of his blanket and atop his bed. He wondered if it was all a dream, but it was all just so real. Pushing it out of his mind, he lay his head back down.

Momo returned back to the main room and was greeted by the smiling face of Matsumoto with a half naked Gin under her.

Matsumoto saw her, without a man by her side and sighed.

"Momo-chan, when are you going to get someone? Everyone else here has someone already." Matsumoto asked in an annoyed voice as she gave Gin a kiss. She was referring to getting a guy. As a law for them, they must find a guy to be with for the rest of their lives and to give birth to a girl. These women had one distinct difference with others. They had the power to bring any man to their knees, meaning they could seduce just about any guy.

"Well… I don't think its right to do this." Momo replied, unsure of herself. It was law and she had to follow, regardless of her own morals. Momo believed using her powers to forcibly make someone to be with her was morally incorrect. She wanted to be able to experience the feeling of truly falling in love with a guy and to have her feelings reciprocated.

"You know the council will force you anyway, so you might as well choose someone who you like."

"I was just about to go talk to the council…" Her faint voice didn't reassure herself any. "Well, if they disagree, I have a list of possible candidates for you." Gently shoving Momo towards the big entrance, Matsumoto gave her a small yet helpful smile.

Walking into the room, she was surrounded by three of people. They had harsh and cold looks, leaving the room with bitter air. "Momo Hinamori, correct?"

"Y-Yes."

"What business do you have here?"

"Well…I just…I just…"

"I'm sure she's here because of her disagreement with our law." Stated the woman named Unohana. She was in the center, meaning she probably held the most power.

"If it's about that, then you can forget it. The law is the law and we're not going to bend it for anyone!" This voice was from Soifon, one of the harsher women.

The third, Nanao, simply stayed back and watched. "I vote we allow her some time for her method." Nanao stated bluntly.

"I do, as well." Rang Unohana's voice.

Glaring at the other two women, Soifon had no choice but to admit defeat. "Fine, but at most a month!"

"A month isn't enough to find love!"

"Hinamori-chan, that's the best we can do."

"…"

"It's better than nothing."

"Very well… thanks." The girl walked out of the room back to Matsumoto. Her expression told Matsumoto everything. The two kept silence and Momo returned back to her room.

**Author's note: **Well, I hope you guys liked it… If anything's confusing, please tell me. I'll update when I reach 8 reviews.


	2. First Day

**Author's note: **I'm finally able to get to this story! Sorry for this late update, but it's here now! Anyways, please review and I hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 2: First Day

"Momo-chan, you look so cute!" Matsumoto said, obviously referring to the school uniform she was wearing. "You really think so?"

"Of course! I'm sure Hitsugaya will love it! Now come on, let's go or you'll be late."

Driving down the road, Matsumoto continued to assure Momo the day would be fine. However, nervousness continued to eat its way into Momo's heart. Utterly putrid and wretched feelings mixed and jumbled within her mind.

"Don't worry too much about it. I'm sure you'll make friends!"

"How are you so sure?"

"Cuz you're you." Just as she finished her statement, the car pulled to a stop, and Matsumoto once more, wished Momo luck before she left. Treading lightly, she gave one last look to Matsumoto before finally taking the first step into the hall. On her way, she noticed the different clumps of people together. It was as if an invisible wall was separating them.

There were the people listening to their music, and apparently dancing. One guy even gave a Momo a quick smile. Another group was talking about sports and teams and such, while another group was comprised of only girls. Each of them had kind looking faces, yet at the same time, emitting a vicious aura.

She made her way past all the different clusters and finally found herself at her locker. After a minute of figuring out how to operate the lock, she opened the locker and placed pile of books in her backpack. It was then that a certain white-haired boy walked down the hall. He didn't notice her for she was crouched down low, but she had definitely noticed him. "Hitsugaya…" She faintly whispered to herself. Running up from behind him was another orange haired boy, and a blond one.

Hitsugaya's locker was just a few steps away, meaning they were probably going to see a lot of each other throughout the year. Snapping out of her delusions, she continued in her process of putting away her books, then took out her schedule and headed towards the proper room.

With a heavy backpack pulling down on her back, she trudged through ocean of people that had arrived. How many of them were there? She couldn't tell, but she was definitely frustrated by all traffic in her way, people stopping, people walking too slow.

Finally, she arrived at her first class, algebra II. Slightly relieved by the fact that math was her specialty, she laid out her books and rested her head upon her palm.

"So like I said-" An orange haired boy droned on towards Hitsugaya, both of them walking into the room.

"And like I said, shut up!"

After sitting down, the entire class was greeted by the entrance of the teacher. First, announcing the announcements, then going directly to the day's agenda.

"Your homework will workbook pages 56-60, and for right now, please take notes on section 3.1 and 3.2, and do pages 70-71 numbers 2-56 evens."

It was a known fact that anyone daring enough to make a complaint would be greeted by the harshest of punishments, and with this fact came the result of a silent classroom. Hitsugaya was never one to stray away from his work, but when he noticed Momo, his attention was caught completely.

Time continued to pass until class was finally over. Rather than going over to meet Ichigo, Hitsugaya quickly went to Hinamori, surprising the latter.

"H-Hitsugaya?" Accidentally saying his name, she looked away. "I mean…what is it?"

"Do I know you from somewhere?" The more he looked at her, the more entranced he became.

"O-O-Of course not."

"Then how do you know my name already?"

**Author's note: **So how's Momo gonna get outta this one? Any ideas out there? I would greatly appreciate it, and I know it's really slow right now, but it'll get better soon. Please review and I'll update when I reach 28 reviews. Also, I'm kinda debating over whether I should add a lemon or not, meaning the rating my change.


	3. Doesn’t Matter Really?

**Author's note: **I'm glad all of you are enjoying this story. So, I read all your reviews (which I'm very thankful for), and some of you gave me great ideas.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**PS: **(This note is directed to Full Shadow Alchemist) Thank you for the review, and now that I look at those lines, they are pretty funny.

**HHFM Notice:** There are now two events. The details are on my profile under the events/news section.

**Advertisement: **Please also check out the fics by Larkinlover. They're great!

Chapter 3: Doesn't Matter. Really?

"H-Hitsugaya?" Accidentally saying his name, she looked away. "I mean…what is it?"

"Do I know you from somewhere?" The more he looked at her, the more entranced he became.

"O-O-Of course not."

"Then how do you know my name already?"

"I…I…" She let out a sigh. '_I have no choice…_'

"I'm really sorry about this."

"About wha-"

Bringing her hands to the boy's cheek, she gave him a charming smile. "It doesn't really matter how I know your name, now does it?"

Hitsugaya felt a blush on his cheeks, yet his mind was in a daze; a calming light that was drawing him in, and oddly enough, he didn't mind. "Not really." His eyes were fixed on Momo's figure, mesmerized by each movement from Momo. It was then that someone accidentally bumped into Hitsugaya, making Momo pull her hand away from his cheek.

'_Oh no! The spell's broken!_'

The white-haired Hitsugaya shook his head to dispel the dizziness. "What just happened…?" It seemed his question was directed at Hinamori, who was now frantically thinking of a solution to this problem.

"…"

"I'm almost positive I've seen you before, and you still haven't told me how you know my name already."

She around for an idea, and the inspiration came when she saw a poster for the foreign language club.

"Ano…e-eigo ga wakarimasen…" She stuttered out before speeding towards her locker, leaving a confused Hitsugaya behind.

'_But you do understand English._'

Still panting, Momo opened up her locker, and took out the books for her next class. '_Thank you, Japanese._'

Glancing up at her schedule, she gave out a smile, knowing the rest of her classes were going to be easy. After finishing up at the locker, she started heading towards the room of her next class, but the small walk was interrupted by herself, as she quickly ran to the side.

"I'm telling you…I've seen her before, and what's more, she's trying to avoid me."

"What does it matter? You've got tons of girls to choose from."

"When did I say it mattered?"

"Careful now, you're blushing." Ichigo gave a smug look before getting a protein bar shoved into his mouth. "Have a protein bar."

"T…ph…shi…ph…ro!"

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. I was just wondering."

"Sure. Of course it doesn-" He shut up immediately when he saw Hitsugaya pulling out another breakfast bar.

"That's what I thought. Just drop the subject."

"Oh come one, you can at least tell me if she's cute or not." The words brought a pink tinge to Hitsugaya's cheek, who skillfully walked a bit faster to cover it from Ichigo.

"No…she's not cute."

"Oh that's too bad, I might've gone for her too."

"Whatever." He walked off, too bored to finish the conversation.

The unnoticed girl standing not too far away overheard the conversation that was supposed to be kept between the two.

**Author's note: **This chapter was so much easier to write than the others for some reason, anyway, I hope you guys liked it! By the way, the Japanese up there is supposed to mean 'I don't understand English'. It was a random idea outta nowhere. I hope it was funny and please review. I'll update when I reach 46 reviews.


End file.
